I'm Sorry, I Love You!
by Lunar x princess
Summary: "I'm sorry Mikan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry to hurt you. I regret everything I did! I was a jerk, I was very arrogant. I realized how important you were to me when I saw you back in your room. I...I thought I was gonna lose you! You can slap me. You can yell at me. Just, please, don't leave me Mikan. Please. I'm sorry, I love you! I can't live without you!" NXM


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. :3**

_"Be happy of what you have._

_Be aware of what you did to your precious one._

_No one will know when that precious one might leave.._

_...forever"_

* * *

><p><strong>*SLAP*<strong>

"You bitch!? Didn't I warn you to stay away from Imai?!" shouted a raven haired-teen, slapping a brunette. They were in a forest so no one could see them. At least that's what they thought. Unknown to them, a pair of aqua-green eyes were spying on them. The brunette fell down on the hard floor as she got slapped by her abusive boyfriend who was once a loving and caring boyfriend. Tears tremble down her face as she held her red sore cheek.

"N-natsume, I-i didn't. Sh-she approached me first. I swear, I-i didn't go find her." the brunette stuttered as she was shaking from fear. The raven haired boy's hot crimson eyes pierced her.

***SLAP***

"Don't you dare talk back to me! You little slut! Did you plan to get me expelled? Or are you planning to cheat on me?!" Natsume shouted through his gritted teeth as he slapped the other side of his girlfriend's creamy cheek, causing crimson blood to drip on the corner of her rosy small lips. He then grabbed the brunette's brown wavy hair as she yelp from pain.

"Don't you dare go near Imai and the others you understood me?! And don't you dare even think about cheating on me?!" he said, pushing the brunette hard on the tree. Pain was spreading all over the brunette's body. Her body's covered with black and blue bruises. Natsume walk away from the forest as the brunette moan from the pain and wipe the blood on the corner of her lips. Tears were running endless down her face.

This isn't suppose to happen.

What happen to her protective and loving boyfriend that she once loved?

Every time she looked inside his crimson eyes, she could no longer find the warmth, instead it was cold. He was no longer the handsome boy who confessed to her 2 years ago. He turn into a monster. A cruel monster who abuse her girlfriend and cheat with countless of girls.

_Where is the Natsume that I know two years ago?_

_Where is the Natsume that promised we will be together happily?_

_Where is the Natsume that promised he will never hurt me?_

_Where is the Natsume that promised he will protect me?_

_Where is he?_

The brunette start sobbing quietly as a small 7 years old boy came up to her.

"Mikan-nee..." the 7 years old boy said quietly as the brunette put up a fake smile, pretending that nothing had happen.

"You-chan, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan-nee, no need to hide it, I saw everything..." he said as he stroke the poor brunette's sore cheeks. The brunette still had her smile on her face while tears roll down her face.

"You-chan! Why did Natsume turn like this? Why?" She cried, bawling out large droplets of tears.

"Mikan-nee, don't lose to those hags. Fight!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

Mikan walk to class, didn't even bother to greet her classmate since she don't want the wrath of her boyfriend. Natsume, as usual, was flirting and making out with the campus' most popular girl, famous for going out with countless of boys. It was obvious that she was a slut. Mikan's large chocolate eyes was fill with sadness as she saw her boyfriend making out with the slut.

_"Mikan-nee, don't lose to those hags. Fight!" _

Yep, she's not going to lose to that slut. Mikan gathers up her courage and went up to Luna and Natsume, interrupting their "sweet" session.

"Luna-san, may I speak to you privately." she said. Luna eyed her from head to toe and made a disgusting face. She rolled her eyes and nodded. Luna gave Natsume a quick peck on the cheek before going out to the hallway with the brunette.

"What do you want Sakura?" Luna said as she take out her small make-up kit and start applying a double layer of strawberry lip gloss, knowing that strawberry was Natsume's favorite. Too bad that Natsume wouldn't break up with that Sakura no matter how she convince him to.

"Stop flirting with my boyfriend. It is not nice." the brunette stated. Luna stopped before she let out a laugh.

"Heh boyfriend? If Natsume-kun met me before you, I'll bet that you would never be able to call him "your boyfriend"." laughed the evil Luna. Before she know it, Mikan had slapped her. Natsume came out of no where just in time to see the slap.

"Natsume-kun! Your girlfriend just slapped me!" Luna complained as she fake cried. Natsume was furious as she dragged the brunette out the school building.

***SLAP***

"How dare you slap Luna! How dare you interrupt our time you little bitch!" Natsume shouted furiously.

"But Natsume! She was just trying to steal you away from me! I was just doing what a normal girlfriend do!" Mikan shot back.

"Shut up, girlfriend? I never loved you!" Natsume gritted back as he walked away. That last sentence break Mikan's heart. She broke down.

"W-why? Why did you turn like this? Where is the Natsume that I used to know? Where is that loving and caring Natsume that I used to know?" the brunette, kneeling down as she sobbed. Her words reached Natsume's ears but he ignored her and went back to Luna.

It's was getting late. Mikan's eyes were lifeless. Natsume never loved her. She stood up and went to her room, avoiding her best friend's glance. She open her room and went straight to her bedroom and locked the door. On her dresser was a small basket with fruits and a small sharp fruit knife. Mikan smirked as she grabbed the knife from the basket and look at it.

_"Heh. What's the point of living now? Natsume was no longer the boy I knew 2 years ago. If only he knew how much it hurt me." _the brunette thought as she point the small knife and stabbed a little of her finger. A small cherry-like blood oozed out of her small finger. It hurt but that pain was nothing like the pain she felt in her heart. She had enough. She had enough of this one-sided love. She decide to end this. End this right now.

Mikan held out her wrist and start cutting. She winced at the contract of the cold blade and her wrist. Crimson blood flow down the blade and soaked the bed sheet. The pain was nothing like the pain she felt in her heart. This is not enough. She cut the wrist deeper, into her veins. She gritted her teeth and tears brimmed in her eyes at the pain. Mikan somehow felt light-headed. Her vision start to get blurry as she fell down on her bed as the blood flow from her wrist. She called out _his_ name once more before she close her eyes.

* * *

><p>Natsume was sitting at the table eating his dinner. Next to him was Luna, who was making all sort of ridiculous plans for them tomorrow. Something or perhaps someone was missing. Yes, it was his bubbly girlfriend. He haven't seen her since this afternoon and she should be here an hour ago. His best friend and Hotaru came over to him. Luna wasn't paying attention to them and flirt with the other hot guys.<p>

"Hyuuga, where is the baka?" Hotaru asked, looking around for a certain brunette. To be exactly, Natsume was also looking about to see if his stupid girlfriend arrive or not.

"I don't know." the raven haired boy said emotionless. His best friend eyed him while holding a bunny.

"Natsume, Sakura-san would never miss a dinner. And you know that." Ruka said.

"Hyuuga! Ever since you told her to stay away from us, she became gloomier! What kind of boyfriend are you?! Did you know that I really would love to rip your heart out and see if it is black?!" Hotaru shouted, gaining Luna's attention.

"What's going on? Why is Imai-san angry?" Luna asked. Hotaru glared at her.

"It's her huh? You chose her over Mikan huh?! You chose a slut over an innocent nice girl!?" she shouted again.

"Hey! What did you called me!?" sneered Luna, famed with angry.

Natsume didn't bother answering her and head towards the brunette's room. He knocked the door once. No answer. He knock the door twice. Still no response. He start to get frustrated but then remember the spare key she gave him 2 years ago. He haven't used the spare key nor step inside her room since last year. He fist out the key and swipe open the door. It seem that she isn't in her room. But something urged him to come inside. He look in the bathroom. No Mikan. He look in the kitchen. No Mikan. He look in the living room. No Mikan. That must mean that she is in her bedroom.

"Oi?!" he shouted when he noticed that the room was locked. He bang on the door.

"Open it up before I knock it down!" he shouted again. He's finally losing his patience and knocked the door down. He stood there frozen at the scene in front of him. A lifeless-looking brunette was laying on the bed with a deep cut on her wrist. Blood was flowing out, soaking her bed sheet. Many emotions roamed through the veins of Natsume as he creep closer to the brunette.

"M-mikan?" he started, noticing that it had been a long time since he called her by his name.

_"W-why? Why did you turn like this? Where is the Natsume that I used to know? Where is that loving and caring Natsume that I used to know?"_

Her words finally reached his heart as he realized that it was him that lead her to suicide. He panicked. This feeling. He haven't felt this way since 2 years ago. Before he know it, he quickly carried the brunette to the school hospital.

"Somebody help! Somebody save her!? Please!?" he cried and plead as the nurses and doctors quickly took in the suicidal brunette. This was the first time in his life that he cried and plead someone. Every happy memories of their time roamed through his head. He regret it. He knew he was the one who hurt her. His promise, it all went to trash since last year. It was his fault. He, himself, never knew the real reason he became so abusive and start cheating. He regret it.

_"W-why? Why did you turn like this? Where is the Natsume that I used to know? Where is that loving and caring Natsume that I used to know?"_

These words rang in his mind as he punched the wall. The doctor came out.

'Doctor! How is she?! Is she okay?!" Natsume said, panicking.

"She is fine. We manage to fix her vein and stitch up her wrist. She should be waking up soon." the doctor said and walk away, leaving the relieved teen standing there.

Natsume quickly walk inside the room. He saw a pale brunette laying on the hospital bed and the heart motoring beating every second. He walk over and start stroking her silky hair. His eyes roamed through all the black and blue bruised and felt a hard tug in his heart. He knew he had hurt her both physically and emotionally. He's sorry. He needs her. He still love her. He won't let got again. Never.

"N-natsume?" called a faint voice. The brunette was awake. She was confused that why she didn't die. She was shock when she felt the familiar hands stroking her hair and saw the familiar eyes that look guilty. She was more surprised when she saw a single tear in his crimson eyes.

"Mikan!?" cried Natsume. He quickly hug her. Embraced her tightly, not letting her go. Mikan stood frozen when she heard him calling her name, again."

"I'm sorry Mikan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry to hurt you. I regret everything I did! I was a jerk, I was very arrogant. I realized how important you were to me when I saw you back in your room. I...I thought I was gonna lose you! You can slap me. You can yell at me. Just, please, don't leave me Mikan. Please. I'm sorry, I love you! I can't live without you!" Natsume cried as he spill out his feelings.

Mikan was surprised. She never thought that she would be able to heard those three words from him again. Oh how she missed his hugs. She never thought she would be alive to hear him said "I love you" again. Tears of joy rolled down her eyes as she hug him back, murmuring the five sweetest words:

"I love you, too, Natsume."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks! <strong>


End file.
